


Tactical Advance

by lodessa



Series: Janeway/Chakotay Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Post-Canon, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway keeps Chakotay from acting impulsively and ends up being the impulsive one instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Advance

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "J/C - I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth"

“-not worth it,” she hisses, both hands pressed against his chest, feeling his wildly beating heart as she has trapped him against the wall.

Of course, Chakotay could easily escape her, even if she presses the full weight of her body against him. He’s strong enough to overcome her without effort. He won’t though, she knows that… or at least believes it, and that means she can keep him here.

“You don’t understand, Kathryn. He’s the man who-”

“I know,” she says as soothingly as she can, looking up to meet his eyes but being distracted by his mouth, that perfect cupid’s bow pursed in anger, “He’s a horrible excuse for an officer and a human being, but there’s nothing you are going to accomplish by confronting him.”

“It would feel good. I know it would be foolish and shortsighted but it would be satisfying to sock him a good one.”

Chakotay’s breathing is slowing back down, but Kathryn is pretty sure hers is doing the reverse, unable to tear her eyes away from his lips and her mind off of how they would feel against hers.

“There are other things that would feel better,” she finds herself saying.

It’s crazy. They’ve only just started having their dinners again after the mess that was their return home. She hasn’t been sure whether they could ever get back to where they once were, or even if she’d want to… after that. They’ve been cautious, public places and across tables and strong lighting. She hasn’t been this close to him… physically, since before.

When she backed him into the wall it had been a tactical move, to keep him from destroying his career by confronting the man who’d penned that awful treaty and reminding everyone that he was not as unquestioningly loyal as it was all to easy to feel.

Something she’s still not personally sure whether she needs to remember or needs to forget

Now though, one of her hands leaves his chest and traces the contour of his upper lip. She can’t help herself. 

She feels his breath catch in his chest and there’s this feral need that wells up inside her as she brushes her fingertips across his bottom lip and imagines sucking on it.

All those years she kept thoughts like that from running wild, and when the bad news hit she’d told herself that caution was vindicated, that she’d protected herself.

Now though… she doesn’t care.

“And what,” Chakotay murmurs, “Would those be?”

So she says the hell with it and she pushes up onto her toes, moving her hand from his lips to the back of his head to pull it towards hers.


End file.
